


Post Binge Pleasures

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching Kink, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Feeding Kink, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Post Binge, Slob kink, THIS IS GROSS™, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: A jock who enjoys binge eating gets caught by his nerdy roommate, little did the jock know that his roommate has some...interesting kinks...--This fic is kinda weird, being based around mostly belly stuff[[wanted to see if I can write this kinda thing]] so, don't read if your not into that kinda thing--





	Post Binge Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl  
> -Jock  
> -Age: 22  
> -College Student  
> -Medium Length Black Hair ,usually beneath a college logo baseball cap  
> -Blue Eyes
> 
>  
> 
> Samuel  
> -Nerd  
> -Age: 19  
> -College Student  
> -Red Hair, usually in a ponytail  
> -Green Eyes

Daryl let out a huge belch after he chugged another bottle of soda. He panted, arm flopping down lazily over the edge of the sofa where he lay. White tanktop having been long pushed up from his large, swollen, slightly furry belly. His tight green boxer briefs were beneath, waistband straining to hold up between his engorged gut and the raging boner beneath it.  
Another belch followed, causing the man to wince in pain as his stomach gurgled and growled, full to the brim with food and soda.  
"S-Shit...This session got WAY out of hand...I really need to learn to control myself better..." The jock mumbled, gently rubbing his stomach, trying to ease the pain. The man momentarily held his breath, another belch escaping soon after.

Daryl, a sporty college student, who, was a swim team member and avid gym go-er, had a bit of strange fetish. He enjoyed binge-eating and stuffing himself to the brim with food. He usually did it in his own bedroom, often passing out into a food coma and able to sleep off the stomach bloat. He was mostly able to do this during winter time and on weekends, when the swim team wasn't in session. But, today, he ended up doing it in his dorm's living room sofa. Ot was a typical Saturday, he just hoped his roommate would be with his friends all day and wouldn't catch him in his current pitiful state.

Two more belches exited the man's mouth, causing an uncomfortable whine to soon follow. His hands weakly rubbed his sore stomach, able mildly seize the discomfort but, each belch brought more pain than comfort. Another swig of soda brought another bundle of painful burps as the liquid joined in his extended gut.

Suddenly, the dorm door opened as Daryl's roommate, Samuel entered. Samuel quickly noticed the mountain of eaten, half-eaten, and uneaten food accompanied by his, near comatose, roommate. The younger man walked over to his swollen roommate.  
"Ooohhh...Hey...Sammy..." Daryl panted, stomach growling in protest.  
"Seriously, Daryl?" Samuel groaned, obviously disgusted by his roommate's current state.  
"Samuel...Please help..." Daryl whined, wincing as his stomach grumbled again.

Samuel sighed, sitting down on the little space that Daryl made for him. Samuel began rubbing Daryl's engorged gut, causing his cheeks to turn a deep red. Daryl's pitiful moans of discomfort didn't help either. Samuel could feel his member stiffen with each belch that was pushed from the jock's body. Sam was definitely enjoying this.  
"F-Fuck...S-Sammy..." The older man groaned, weakly rubbing his stomach. Samuel continued rubbing with one hand and grabbed a donut from the box on the floor.  
"Open wide, Daryl~" Samuel soothed, bringing the confection to jock's mouth. Daryl whimpered but ate the donut in two large bites, stomach growling in protest. Sammy resumed rubbing the jock's stomach. 

"S-Sammy...D-Don't stop..." The man whined, cock aching beneath his boxers.  
"You're such a slob...I fucking love it..." Samuel replied, applying gentle pressure to the stomach causing Daryl to gasp, cock twitching in his tight boxers.  
"Want some help with that, big boy?" Samuel asked, gripping the front of the man's boxers.  
"P-Please...Sammy...I need to come..." Daryl whimpered, cheeks red with shame and lust. Samuel straddled the man, thrusting forward, rubbing their clothed erections together. The pair gasped with each thrust, the jock's stomach sloshing each time, as well.

"A-Ahhnnn...S-Sam..." Daryl moaned, pressure on his stomach and cock mixing into a strange cocktail of pain and pleasure.  
"S-Shit...Daryl...H-How often do you do this?" Samuel grunted, keeping his thrusts at a steady pace.  
"Usually on the weekends...nngghh...and off seasons...AHH!" Daryl explained between gasps.  
"Heh, you should invite me to help you, ya dingus." Samuel chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the swollen jock, continuing to thrust.   
"I'll c-consider it, bro...Gggaaahhh..." The baseball cap wearing man responded.

"You ready to come, bro?" Samuel asked, speeding up his thrusts.  
"P-Please...I need to come...I'm so hard..." Daryl begged.  
"Alright, big guy..." The red-haired man soothed, thrusting fast and slowly pressing down on Daryl's stomach with both hands. Daryl let out a large painful belch, sending Samuel over the edge, seed coating the inside of his jeans and boxers. Daryl also came, a sizeable wet spot forming at the front of his boxers. The pair panted and gasped for a moment, sweaty and amazed at what they had just done. Sam placed a kiss on Daryl's soft stomach before cuddling up behind him, gently rubbing the man's belly from behind.

"I-I love you, bro..."  
"I love you, too, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was kinda gross but, leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed, they make my day!!


End file.
